User blog:Randomeverythingish/when nobodys on chat...
warning:this blog might be a bit messy and long a couple of hours ago i noticed nobody was on chat so i went on there and messed around a bit a couple users came on while my madness was happening and it was all very embarrising but i thought screw it im going to show everyone else why should they miss out on my mdaness so here was my adventure on chat have fun · Hi there, neighbor! We're so glad you could join us today! ' · {C}7:41'Randomeverythingish'cricket noises · the erb wiki is asleep and i am the one who stalks the night · ... · anybody · helooooo · quack · i could say anything and nobody would know · there once was a boy named jeremy · who neede some serious therapy · after losing soo much sleep and soo much friends because he lost on jeopardy · im a lyrical poet · thought you should know it · because if would vs you · id cut straight through · '''BreZ has just stepped right in. ' · {C}7:53'BreZ'Random {C} · {C}7:54'Randomeverythingish'hi this is akward · {C}7:54'BreZ'Since when do you come on chat? · {C}7:54'Randomeverythingish'when nobody else is on · {C}7:54'BreZ'Well, nice meeting you · {C}7:54'Randomeverythingish'can you see my post from before · {C}7:55'BreZ'Yup · I also post random stuff if nobody is around · {C}7:55'Randomeverythingish'thats reassuring · i thought no one would come on · {C}7:55'BreZ'Wanna answer a quick poll question for me? · {C}7:56'Randomeverythingish'sure · {C}7:56'BreZ'I'm thinking of making a series doing the Rasputin VS Stalin battle, but with other countries, as a series on the side {C}These are the 10 people I'm thinking are a possibility for England: Alfred the Great (871 – 899) Cnut the Great (1015 – 1035) William The Conqueror (1066 – 1087) Edward Longshank (1272 – 1307) Henry V (1413 – 1422) Henry VIII (1509 – 1547) Elizabeth I (1558 – 1603) James I (1603 – 1625) Victoria (1837 – 1901) Elizabeth II (1952 – Present) Who should I scrap? · 'Baby GG has just stepped right in. ' · {C}7:56'BreZ'GG {C} · {C}7:56'Baby GG'ohlol hi · {C}7:56'BreZ'Scram lesser Brendan, Random and I are having some quality time {C} · {C}7:57'Baby GG'no u · {C}7:57'Randomeverythingish'hmm i havnt heard of cnut · {C}7:57'Baby GG'cunt · {C} · {C}7:57'''BreZ{C} wut did you just say GG, I'll freakin wrek u, I swar un me mum {C} · {C}7:58'Randomeverythingish'fuk u cants · {C}7:58'BreZ'{C} · {C}7:58'Randomeverythingish'doint be sad be glad · {C}7:58'BreZ'{C} k · {C} · {C}7:58'Randomeverythingish'{C} · gg can you see my post from before... · {C}7:59'Baby GG'the highest thing i see is "when nobody else is on" · {C}8:00'BreZ'welp, I just thought I would say hi to meet you Random, got to continue my homework now, I may see you guys later · {C}{C} · {C}8:00'Baby GG'byee · {C}8:00'Randomeverythingish'bye · bye · {C} · Hi there, neighbor! We're so glad you could join us today! 7:41 Randomeverythingish cricket noises the erb wiki is asleep and i am the one who stalks the night ... anybody helooooo quack i could say anything and nobody would know there once was a boy named jeremy who neede some serious therapy after losing soo much sleep and soo much friends because he lost on jeopardy im a lyrical poet thought you should know it because if would vs you id cut straight through BreZ has just stepped right in. 7:53 BreZ Random {C}7:54 Randomeverythingish hi this is akward 7:54 BreZ Since when do you come on chat? 7:54 Randomeverythingish when nobody else is on · whoops that was the convo before you came · BreZ has dubstepped out of the house. ' · {C}8:02'Randomeverythingish'sooooooooo.....hows your pets/house/life been going... · how does one make a conversation · '''Silent Mocker has just stepped right in. ' · {C}8:05'Silent Mocker'Random I see your taking the advice I gave you that's good · {C}8:06'Randomeverythingish'hi i come on when noone else is around to practise my communication skills so i can go on when other poeple are on · its sad · {C}8:07'Silent Mocker'Chats not usually active at this time of the day come back in a few hours · {C}8:07'Randomeverythingish'when im asleep sure thing · it would be about 11pm in 3 hours · im still going to be on ill try to be on · im usually on at that time but always busy with other internet stuff · im too awkward thats why i rarely talk on chat or in real life · 'Silent Mocker has dubstepped out of the house. ' · {C}8:14'Randomeverythingish'noones here time too dance in the rain and cry so noone can see me cry · im not that depressing but i can be · who am i even talking too oh yes you the invisible guy with a mustache and all that class · 'Baby GG has dubstepped out of the house. ' · {C}8:19'''Randomeverythingish"mr washingtons the name" replied the invisible man with mastahce and all that class · dotdotdotsoo how are you · "thats a terrible idea" mr washington yelled · wat.. · "sorry i was arguing with my freinds you cant see them but you can see me because i have that soul relic" mr washinton explianed · why are speaking like this is a novel when there noone else around · "why are you breaking the fourth wall its pretty expensive to fix you know" he said · your the one breaking the 4th wall your talking to your creator and im in real life your just a bunch of words on the page · NightFalcon9004 has just stepped right in. ' · {C}8:35'Randomeverythingish....hi awkward · how are you night im not crazy just bored * {C}8:38'Randomeverythingish'plz dont leave come join me and my firend mr washinton 'yes join us lad oh he dissapeared ...oh well he misses out" *missis out on what *"the fun where going to have over twister and tea at the same time" *dont drink tea *"well i was hurt at you calling me words on a page but not drinking tea you have given me a wound that needs some stichin up." he said *"stop putting he said im right here" *'Left 4 speed has just stepped right in. ' *{C}8:44'Left 4 speed'lolk *ded chat *{C}8:44'Randomeverythingish'........hi *im not crazy just bored *'Joeaikman has just stepped right in. ' *{C}8:45'Randomeverythingish'this is embarrising *{C}8:45'Joeaikman'{C} *Screenshotted {C} *{C}8:46'Randomeverythingish'well then how is everyone *what do you think of my story..... *i think its a story *i hope *how far can you read up too *'Joeaikman has dubstepped out of the house. ' *{C}8:49'Randomeverythingish'"i seem to scare oof anyone that comes in" *shut up would you how can i make friends when your interrupting with your wierdness * Category:Blog posts